A RANDOM BEN 10 WEDDING
Ben: Nananananananananananana! Worst: I AM DELICIOUS! Walaktrout: ye! I love u. Worst: I love u tu. Walkatrout: let’s marry! Worst: sure, my muther will rule your life! Walkatrout: yey! Suddenly, worst’s mother comes in with a scythe in her hand. Worst mother/Grim Reaper: I am ur mother-in-law. Become my slave or die! Wlakatrout: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Ben shoots him. Worst: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-y? y wud u du that? Y wud u du that? My mother will avenge her! Worst Mother/Grim Reaper: Sure, son. Worst Mother swings her scythe at ben. The latter transforms into Ghostfreak to defend himself. Worst Mother/Grim Reaper: Wow. U’re so handsome, marry me! Ghostfreak: Sure thing! The scene cuts to the Church, the ringing of bells is heard. Ghostfreak is wearing a tuxedo. The Worst walks her mother down to the aisle who is wearing a beautiful white gown. Morgan Freeman is standing there for no reason. Morgan Freeman: Do you, Worst Mother slash Grim Reaper take Ben Tennyson slash Ghostfreak as your husband? Worst Mother/Grim Reaper: Ye. Morgan Freeman: And do you, Ben Tennyson slash Ghostfreak take Worst Mother slash Grim Reaper as your wife? Ghsotfreak: Yep. Morgan Freeman: Now, the people who have any problem regarding this marriage may speak now or remain silent forever. Molestache: I du! Everyone: Molestache! Jimmy Jones: I do! Jimmy’s Mother: wut da heck, son? Jimmy kicks her in the belly. Kai: I do! Gwen: What in the blistering barnacles is going on here?! Molestache: I luv Worst Mother slash Grim Reaper more than Ben, I will keep her healthy and happy for all the days that she will live. Gwen: What about u, Jimmy? Y don’t u want dis marriage to occur? Jimmy: Well, I wasn’t getting a gud picture to post at my blog so I thought maybe I can stall the wedding while Olaf takes the picture. The scene cuts to them looking at Olaf from Frozen who’s taking pictures of Worst Mother and ben. Olaf: O hey there. Gwen: And wut about u, Kai? Kai: Meh, I was just bored so I decided to crash this fake wedding. Mystery Incorporated: JINKIES! A FAKE WEDDING?! Ben: Yeah, I hate worst mother. I don’t marry her. Molestache, u can have her as ur wife. Molestache and Worst Mother: Ye! Ben: Jimmy and Olaf, u can have your pictures. Jimmy and Olaf: Ye! Ben: And Kai, let’s marry for real dis time. Kai: Ye! Kevin: What about Gwen and my wedding? Gwen: What? U really wanna marry me, oh Kevin. Kevin: Yeah, I even bought u dis epic ring. Kevin takes out a donut. Gwen: That’s a…donut. Kevin: No, sweetheart. This ring is a product of true love. Gwen: No, it’s a donut. Kevin: Whatevs. Suddenly, Kevin explodes. Gwen screams. Narrator: Whenever a girl screams, Kevin explodes. Gwen screams, Kevin explodes again. Narrator: Whenever a girl says ‘no’ Kevin explodes. Gwen: NO, WA- Kevin explodes. Narrator: Whenever a girl says ‘What?’ Kevin explodes. Gwen: wait, what? Kevin explodes. StreetM: Hey, stop, narrator! Narrator: Make me. StreetM makes the Narrator to stop. Narrator: ok, u win, I stop. Streetm: ye! StreetM, the new narrator: And then they lived happily forever after. Coughcoughannouncingarandomforeverknightsmoviecoughcough. THE END OR IS IT? No, it’s not. The scene cuts to 10 years later, the world is doomed. World: Hey, folks. I’m dumed. ben is a piece of banana. Banana Ben: BANANA BANANA-NA-NA-NA-NA BANANA-NA BANA-NA-NA! professor paradox was stuck in a time loop that made him a baby. Baby Paradox: r u my mommy? Hobble married Charmcaster. Charmcaster: dis is awkward. Azmuth started acting like a 4 year old jerk wid no life. Julie: I married herve. Kevin, holding the donut in his hand: I married this beautiful ring. Aggregor: I married Elsa. Ben 23, kissing a street light: I married this weird street light. Vilgax: I married a shoe. Rook: I married Perry the Platypus. …AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END, FOR REAL THIS TIME, DEAL WITH IT!